1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic bubble domain devices, in general, and to a multiple-chevron, passive generator device in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known devices which are utilized to generate, propagate and otherwise manipulate magnetic bubble domains. Many of these devices use similar magnetizable structures on a magnetic bubble domain material. However, the specific arrangements of the devices frequently provides a new and novel component which satisfies a need in magnetic bubble domain device structures.
There are many prior art devices which use chevron structures or columns for propagating magnetic bubbles throughout various chip arrangements. The prior art utilizing chevron structures is too numerous to reference here. In addition, there are known configurations for magnetic bubble domain generators in the art. Some of these known generators are passive and many (if not most) are active. That is, active generators require a signal current to selectively produce magnetic bubbles while passive generators do not. Examples of known generators are shown and described in "Characterization of Magnetic Bubble Generators" IEEE Trans. on Magn. MAG-10, pp 23-27, March, 1974, and "Field Nucleation of Magnetic Bubbles" IEEE Trans. on Magn. MAG-9, pp 289-293, September, 1973. Also, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,824,565; 3,925,769; 3,924,249. These references represent the most pertinent prior art known at this time.